Pan and The Saiyan Prince Affair
by aussiegirl-funkypunk
Summary: .UPDATED.Pan's seventeenth birthday is tomorrow. She feels her life take a sudden change as she comes into heat. She wants the Prince and he wants her but it can't happen. Can they resist their certain fate? Oh, and Trunks wants to propose to Pan...
1. Chapter 1

Pure blood Saiyans never age, they always remain eternally young and forever in their prime. The muscles become stronger with persistent training, the hair never grows, their skin never wrinkles and they discover new forms of power. Both Goku and Vegeta were forever in their prime, though their wives were aging slowly, their main focus was their training, their fights, their conquests.

Goku of course took a much easier, light weighted approach to living. He lived for the sake of eating, fishing and sleeping. He had been fighting to save his loved ones since was just an eight year old boy and now, though he was meant to be 40 years old, he felt it was time to take things easy and relax. He loved it when Gohan and Pan visited; he loved his grandchild to bits. She was a strong girl but she could never transform into super Saiyan, as according to the prince it simply wasn't possible for female Saiyans to do so. Though disappointed Pan only trained harder, she loved nothing more than to prove the arrogant prince wrong.

"Chichi, Pan has grown up quite a bit hasn't she? It seems like only the other day she was only this big!" Goku exclaimed bending over and holding his hand below his knee. Chichi was washing the dishes, she smiled at him, she fondly remembered when Pan was a little baby girl but she was proud of the woman she was gradually becoming.

"Oh Goku, you're just getting old. I don't care if you look young; your brain must be aging in some way…" Chichi insisted, picking up another pot and wiping it clean with a wet cloth.

Goku shook his head, "not possible, according to Vegeta, our brains stay the same…he said some other stuff to but I didn't really understand but hey, you're wrong so…" Goku laughed, running over and kissing his wife lovingly on the cheek, "but you're lucky your still very attractive" he nibbled on her ear and she giggled.

"Goku, you're young, I'm old, and my body isn't what it used to be…" Chichi protested.

"I bet it is!" Goku laughed as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her away to their bedroom.

Meanwhile Pan was out the front relaxing, lying down in a soft bed of grass looking up at the clouds. Her mum and dad were out shopping, her seventeenth birthday was coming up so she assumed they had gone to buy her a gift, probably a boring book or something nerdy, so typical of her parents. She really wanted a new fighting outfit but her parents didn't give her too much pocket money so she guessed she was never going to get that.

In the distant sky she saw a figure flying, a male, strong and fast and heading straight towards her. It was Vegeta. Pan got up and combed her fingers through her hair. He was definitely a stunning specimen, more so than her grandfather who was so much of a clown most of the time. This male was a noble being with standards and he had a mean attitude, Pan loved it. She felt nervous as the Saiyan prince landed in front of her, his presence was fierce; his eyes were narrowed as he scanned her up and down.

"You like what you see?" Pan teased, blushing ever so slightly.

Vegeta grinned and walked over to her, Bulma was such a bore compared to this fine young creature before him. Her skin was tanned, her hair raven black like a true Saiyan, her eyes said more than words ever could and she was quite pretty. He knew she was also a determined fighter, not accepting her fate to never become one of the legendary super Saiyans, but her admired her courage and also frowned upon her arrogance. Was he ever so different from her?

"You're Goku's grandchild. Watch yourself Pan, teasing me can be a dangerous game" the prince warned, the tone of his voice was dark and menacing but husky and daring. Pan wondered if this was an invitation to further provoke the older male, she smiled and flipped a strand of hair off her face.

"So what?" She laughed casually. What she was doing she didn't know, did she want Vegeta to take advantage of her? She felt her heart race and her felt her face redden as her body became heated. She was at sexual maturity and she knew it, a late bloomer compared to Vegeta's own daughter, Bra but still, she knew she had needs and soon these needs must be met. She felt like a predator and she wouldn't stop prowling around the beautiful prince until she got what she thought she desired.

Vegeta gave a mocking laugh, "I'm sorry, I don't mess around with children". He pushed Pan aside, ignoring her completely and knocked on the front door of Goku's house but there was no answer.

"They're busy" Pan whispered into his ear. Vegeta caught a sweet scent on the wind, was it the girl? Was she in heat? He turned to face her and the scent was strong about her, an alluring, tempting scent that caused his muscles to stiffen in excitement. His nostrils dilated as he took another deep breath, he had not smelled such sweetness before, and she was completely unique, unlike earth women. He rested his hand firmly on her shoulder.

The front door swung open and Goku jumped out, "Hey, Vegeta! Nice to see you! Wanna spar?"

Vegeta jumped, slightly startled and removed his hand from young Pan's body and was indeed thankful that he hadn't the chance to take things any further with her.

"Yes, a good fight will do you some good; you've gotten a bit fat…" Vegeta mocked and took off in the air, Goku followed while Pan just stood there, her heart beat slowed down and her mind cleared. Why on earth had she suddenly had the urge to allow Vegeta, the rudest, most arrogant man ever to take her as his mate? He already had Bulma; did he really want her too?

Chichi was at the door, her hair messed up and knotted and wearing a dressing gown around her body, a bright beaming smile on her face, she looked as though she had just won the lottery, "Pan! Come in! Let's have lunch!"

Reluctantly, after what she knew her grandparents had just been up to, she followed Chichi into the house and sat down to have lunch with the elder woman. There was a large box on the kitchen table with a big red ribbon tied around it.

"What's this?" Pan gasped, a smile spreading across her face, "a present? My birthday isn't until tomorrow!"

"Oh, I know but Goku insisted I give this to you now and well, he's been such a good husband lately, did you know…" Chichi rambled on.

"Please" Pan protested, "save the details for my mum or someone…else. Oh wow!" She opened the box and inside was the most wonderful thing ever. There was a weighted blue Gi under top, orange Gi pants and matching top, blue boots and a red belt. She picked up one of the beautiful boots and it too was weighted. Here was some new training gear, just like her grandfather's and her father's.

"You're the best!" Pan hugged her grandmother tightly, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

a/n: Sorry about the short chapters. I write fairly late at night and it feels like I've written more than I actually have but hey, glad you guys liked it! There's nothing worse than a poorly written story with no original plot, otherwise what would be the point? Okay, enjoy the chapter and please review, thanks for being a loyal reader BlackDragonSoul.

Pan waited patiently out on the door step of Capsule Corporation, she was hoping someone would be home to let her in. She knocked on the door again but there was no answer. She was wearing her new training outfit, feeling a bit weighed down but she trained everyday and she noticed when she took the gear off she was far more faster and stronger than before her birthday. She wore her favourite training gloves and wore her favourite orange scarf tied around her hair.

"Maybe Vegeta…" Pan pondered, gazing at the training chamber a few yards away. The chamber had been given a protective power shield so you could never sense if anybody was inside, she thought maybe the prince did it so nobody could bother him or perhaps he wanted to hide. Shrugging her shoulders, she thought she should give it a shot so she walked over to the training chamber and knocked hard on the steel door, leaving a few dents from her knuckles.

Vegeta was inside, the gravity in the chamber was set to maximum strength as he continued doing push ups. His muscles were flexed, strong, sweating, he was an awesome sight but that was what he loved most about his secretive intense training, nobody could see him. Nobody paid him too much attention these days; they probably didn't even know he was still training. The earth was at peace and the few fights he was involved in always involved his old rival, Goku though as the years passed he had began to form a sort of friendship with the younger male, he often found himself giving Goku respect when for many years he had wished the Goku would bow down to him and recognise him as the true prince of Saiyans. Vegeta was past all of that, being a prince seemed to not matter so much anymore, he lived for power and strength. He had a mate and children, his life was complete. As Pan knocked on the door Vegeta grumbled to himself, he was too tired to concentrate on the ki signal from outside to recognise who was there.

In an instant he turned of the gravity simulation device and opened the door, only to see an angry young Pan tapping her foot, her arms crossed and one eyebrow was raised.

"Took you long enough!" She spat immaturely. Vegeta wiped a thick layer of sweat from his face with his hand and shook it off, sweat droplets sprinkling onto the grass. He grabbed a towel from the chamber and hung it over his shoulders casually as he headed back to his house.

"Oh grow up!" Vegeta retorted, opening the front door and walking into his home, allowing the young female Saiyan to follow. He walked into the kitchen and filled a large glass with water and drank greedily. He eyed the young girl, almost afraid as she stood there and watched him.

"What?" He snarled angrily, filling up the empty glass again. Pan shuffled her feet nervously. She had never been truly alone before around the Saiyan prince, not like this situation and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She tried to act casual but she couldn't hold back any longer.

"I'm still training, I'm going to be a super Saiyan" she blurted out, gritting her teeth, unsure of how Vegeta was going to respond. Vegeta, Goku and Gohan had made it quite clear she did not have the ability to transform, purely because she was female and that any transformation would simply be unnatural and bizarre. Vegeta knew it was in her genes but her gender was all that stood in the way and there was no way she could dodge around that obstacle. She felt in her heart that there must be a way and until she could figure it she intended to train like mad.

"You're not stupid, child. I know that much but yet you train. You're a lot like Kakarot but at the same time you're not like anyone I've ever known" Vegeta stammered, he felt sorry for the girl, she was out of place here, she would have done well back in the days when the Saiyans were the most dominant race in the galaxy. Pan looked at him closely, he didn't even have a single wrinkle under his eyes or on his forehead, it was like he had just turned twenty but yet she felt his power and she knew he was wise, she felt so little and insignificant compared to him. She was sometimes jealous of her grandfather, she would love nothing better than to have a decent sparring match with Vegeta but if her own father, Gohan, ever found out there would be hell to pay and her family would probably turn against Vegeta and his family. Would she dare upset the people she cared for most?

"What are you afraid of?" Pan asked Vegeta, a completely random question but she thought maybe she could find out if he ever felt the same way.

Vegeta thought for a moment, the young girl was impressionable and had a vivid imagination, he would have to choose his answer wisely, "I'm bonded to Bulma, and she is my mate. I have nothing to fear." Pan didn't have a response to that answer, she was hoping for some insight to the prince's emotional side but he had a strong personal defence system built into his personality.

"I'm not a kid you know, and I will transform" she warned him and turned away, exiting the room swiftly and smoothly, her stride was effortless as Vegeta watched her sway her small, young hips with each step. Her body was once again hot and he picked up her scent, she was still in heat, how long she would remain in such a state he didn't know but he knew he must do whatever he could to avoid her at all costs. Her heated scent made him vulnerable, it made him lose his train of thought, only the need to mate with her seemed to matter. He shook his head and closed the door behind as she left, remember he had a mate.

"What the hell does she want with me?" He watched her from a window; she was standing on the lawn looking longingly at the training chamber. She was determined, ambitious and overbearingly confident; maybe she had what it would take to find a way to transform. Perhaps she would unlock a new technique or discover a different, new level of power. He could not smell her scent but still, for a single moment he felt a deep attraction for her, like he had the day before her birthday but now, there was nobody here to interrupt whatever actions he dared to take.

He turned the door nob and opened the door and stepped outside, his back was straight and his shoulders pushed slightly back, giving him an awfully dominant pose. If he still had his tail it would have been swishing side to side in his excited state of arousal. His eyes wandered up and down her petite body, a body unlike his own mate's, this girl's body was strong, toned and powerful. Pan knew his eyes were on her and she smiled, her heart was racing and the blood running through her body felt like it was running hot, her raven black hair was shining brilliantly in the sunlight and her eyes were glazed over in a seductive look.

"I warned you, teasing me is dangerous…" Vegeta walked over to her slowly, his eyes meeting up with hers and not moving, he was focused on her, like she was his prey but he felt that for once, he was the prey in this situation. She had hunted him down and found him in a vulnerable state and took action. Just standing there, she had woven a spell over the prince.

"I guess we could…" she stepped forward and rested her right hand on his heaving chest. His muscles were compact and solid but she could still feel his heart beat; it was beating in tune with hers.

"It happens before a pair bond" Vegeta explained, "the hearts rhythm becomes synchronised with the partner they intend to mate with. If they have the same beating pattern then both clearly desire each other."

"It's a Saiyan thing" Vegeta winked at her. He put his hand over hers and for a few minutes the simply looked into each other's eyes. They couldn't deny the attraction between the two bodies but was Vegeta prepared to destroy what he had with Bulma?

"I'm scared" Pan muttered under her breath and broke eye contact with the prince, taking her hand back and holding it to her face, she felt uncertaind, terrified even, the risk was to great and the price would be to high to pay if the pair eve got caught. She wanted him and she didn't. Sexually, she felt Vegeta was her only fate but for a real relationship and a proper bonding, there was no way he could ever truly fulfil her needs. She stepped back and then took off into the sky at great speed. Vegeta did not follow, he simply remained still, confused by what had just happened. Did she want him or didn't she? What was wrong with her?

A black sports car pulled up after about ten minutes and Trunks leapt out and ran over to his father, "was that Pan?"

Vegeta pushed the boy away and headed back to his house, "why?"

"Look!" Trunks pulled a small box out of his shirt pocket and opened it to show the contents to his father. Vegeta turned to face him and saw the white gold, diamond encrusted engagement ring and his heart dropped.

"What's that?" Vegeta cocked his head to the side, was the Saiyan girl seeing his son? He never knew about it and she had never appeared to have a partner of any kind. He would have known if wither of the two were hiding something.

"I want to marry her! I know she's too young but next year, I want to pop the question! I'll keep this in a safety box capsule until then but…" Trunks chatted, his face beaming with pride. Vegeta felt like he was going to be sick, he had lost the beautiful young Saiyan creature to his spoilt brat of a son.

"So, you've taken her as your mate?" Vegeta asked hesitantly, trying not to sound too suspicious or too interested in his son's affairs. Trunks just smiled sheepishly but shook his head and Vegeta relaxed, he still had a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

a/n : Woohoo, thanks for the reviews, you guys made my day! You do realise I'm skipping going to the gym so I can write more stories…bah, so worth it! Now…what is Vegeta going to do about his little predicament? Do you think he would ever really cheat on Bulma? Does Pan even know Trunks has a secret love for her? Oh, don't you love 'love triangles'?

--------------

Bra was out with her boyfriend Goten on one fine sunny day, they were just relaxing beside a lake in the mountains, close to the house were Goku had been brought up when he was a baby. Goten always brought Bra to these mountains, it just felt good to be around Nature. Bra hated such places but she didn't mind, her bond with Goten seemed to consume all of her attention so she didn't worry too much about the ants crawling over their picnic blanket or the odd ruffling of leaves in the distance.

"So, do you think Pan will ever get a real boyfriend? Trunks is way too much of a sap for her…" Bra mumbled, combing her fingers through Goten's thick raven black hair, it was short and spiked and she knew he was the best looking boy on the market, naturally they were destined to be together but he also had a good heart even though sometimes he was a bit of a flirt.

"I dunno. I think Trunks really likes her, he'd be nice to her..."

"Pan doesn't like nice people; she likes the bad seeds, rough mean looking fighters with bad reputations" Bra replied, even if it were possible that Pan and Trunks could become an item she wouldn't allow it, her brother deserved someone beautiful and elegant, Pan was rough around the edges and a little too childish, she always hoped the younger Saiyan girl would get some class like herself but then nothing ever came from wishful thinking.

"Whatever…hey, let's make out!" Goten yelped excitedly and leaned over and cuddled his girlfriend close to his body. Bra was smiling cheekily and gladly allowed her boy to kiss her, his lips were the tastiest treats and with each kiss she began to find herself starting to love the boy more than she thought she did. She smiled as Goten cupped her chin in his left hand as his right hand stroke her luscious blue locks.

The trees swayed gently in the breeze and the ripples over the lake were slight, but the couple jumped as two trees in the distance exploded from being hit by a power blast. Goten leapt to his feet, "what on earth?"

Two energy levels were detected, Bra stood up beside Goten, "Pan? Vegeta? Are they fighting?" She lifted off into the air, thankful her older brother had taught her how to fight when she was much younger.

Goten shook his head, "no, they're power levels are barely raised, I think they're training!"

"Nah, my dad, no offence, would rather die than train one of the Saiyans from your side of the family. Plus she's just a girl, why would he even bother?" Bra folded her arms, completely confused.

"Yeh, it's weird alright but I'm feeling a bit weird lying here half naked with you….if Vegeta flies past then he'll kill me!" Goten laughed, but Bra knew he was right, Vegeta was never going to approve of her new relationship so maybe it was best to leave.

"Alright but we better not raise our power levels too much when we fly, I don't want dad to find out…"

"Look how far out into the forest they are Bra, I don't think they want to be found out either" Goten said, his eyes on Pan, he felt her strength and power, she had grown up so much in the past few years, it was surprising she still hadn't found a male to bond with but at leats it looks like she's forged a friendship with Vegeta, it could work in his favour, maybe Vegeta won't mind him going out with his daughter, "whatever, let's go".

Bra nodded and took Goten's hand as they flew back to Satan City, Bra turned her head to take one last look but Vegeta and Pan were no longer in the sky sparring, they must have gone down onto the forest floor. She wondered if she should tell her mother but Bulma was already exhausted most of the time, she didn't want to make her worry more but what was there to worry about? They were just training? Bra squeezed Goten's hand tightly, she hoped there was nothing more sinister going on behind her back, maybe Pan had in fact taken a mate but…she desperately hoped it wasn't who she thought it was, she preferred her take to Trunks than Vegeta, if that happened she would never forgive her.

"You look worried. What's wrong?" Goten said loudly as the couple flew in and out of the white fluffy clouds.

"Nothing" Bra replied casually. She smiled sweetly at Goten and said nothing more. Goten took the hint and remained silent.

_Back at Capsule Corporation…_

Bulma was sitting down having lunch with Videl and Gohan. Gohan was going through some legal documentation about the corporation but Bulma and Videl were chatting away happily, leaving Gohan to sort through the paperwork.

Videl was telling Bulma about how Pan was doing in her final year of high school, and how proud that her daughter always got the best grades in all of her classes, she always got extra compliments when it came to her sport classes but the couple expected no less of their only child.

"You're still pretty young Videl, have you ever thought about having another child?" Bulma sipped at her coffee and pushed her fringe behind her ear. Her hair was cut short and her fringe was always side swept elegantly. Videl looked at Gohan and both blushed.

"Gohan wants more kids now but I, well, I'm not so sure if I'm prepared to go through all of the chaos again. You know, Pan wasn't an ordinary kid and we still have problems with her…" Videl said, her eyes showed she was worried but she tried to shrug of the anxiety.

"Leave her along, she's only just seventeen!" Gohan interrupted.

"What? Is she in some sort of trouble?" Bulma raised her eyebrows. Pan seemed like a perfectly normal kid, well, only as normal as any kid with Saiyan blood could be. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would have been like to raise a pure blood Saiyan, she really did pity the poor sod that had to raise Vegeta. He would have been a royal pain in the neck to raise.

"She's never shown any interest in boys, only fighting. I don't get it, when I was her age my eyes were set on Gohan!" Videl replied, stirring some more sugar into her coffee.

"Maybe she's hiding something from you?" Bulma said cheekily, she wouldn't be surprised. Bra and Goten had been hiding their relationship for weeks, she knew what was going on but Vegeta never seemed to catch onto what was going on in his daughter's personal life, Bulma knew it was also better it stayed that way, Goten was a good kid and she was happy for Bra.

"Maybe, I don't even know where she is today…she said she was going to go sparring but who with?" Videl pondered.

"Goten?" Gohan suggested, "You know he loves playing with her, it wouldn't surprise me if they were both our training in the forest where dad grew up!"

Videl and Bulma just looked at each other, both wondering why Saiyan males were so ignorant and slightly stupid. As Gohan flipped through some documents and the two women began eating their lunch, two out of breath Saiyan teenagers burst through the door.

"Hi mum!"

"Hey big brother! Videl, nice to see you!" Goten was slightly red in the face, maybe the fact they both arrived at the same time might come across as suspicious but he had a feeling Bulma was already onto both of them, and he wouldn't have been too shocked if Videl knew too. Bra walked over and gave her mother a hug.

"I'm going to go take a shower now, see you later Goten!" Bra waved at her boyfriend, pretending to be nothing more than friends and each time she pretended she felt her heart break a little, she wished she could tell everyone and hold his hand to show her family that she had found her true mate. Why did Vegeta have to always be so damned difficult? Bra wondered, she was frustrated but left the room and headed upstairs to her bedroom where she had her own private bathroom.

Goten gulped, "so, what's going on?"

"Work" Gohan answered.

"Have you seen Vegeta anywhere?" Bulma asked. Goten gulped again, he felt his face go even more deep red.

"Nope, got no idea."

"Have you seen Pan?" Videl asked, she hadn't heard from her daughter for hours, she wasn't too worried but she did like to know what she got up to.

Goten shook his head, "nope, not for a few days. I have some studying to do so I'll see you guys later!" Goten lied, he didn't really have any study to do but he had to get out of there, he could feel their eyes burning on him, like they could see right through his pathetic act. He took off into the air and headed towards home but decided to take a detour and headed towards the forest grounds where he had last seen Pan and Vegeta spar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

a/n: Sorry it's taken a while to update, I'll be honest and just admit to being lazy. So, where to go from here…

Deep in the woods, several miles away from Satan city an intense training session was taking place. Two fighters, a teacher and a student were locked in combat. His flame styled hair was glowing with power, his muscles were compact and the colour of his eyes flashed bright green. His student, the young Pan was sprawled across the dirt, scratches across her face and arms, several open wounds on her back but she was not yet out of the fight.

"Cheater!" She screamed with rage and she gathered what little strength she had left and vanished into the air, travelling at such speed she managed to catch her tutor off guard and she punched him in the gut then got above him and hammered down on his back with both her hands. Vegeta began falling to the ground but managed to push enough power against himself and stopped in mid air, he spun around to face Pan, wiping the droplets of sweat off his forehead.

"I'm simply showing you what you could be up against if you were to be a protector of the Earth, you should learn to control your anger, harness you rage and use it…" Vegeta pointed out, his arms folded across his chess. Pan laughed.

"Point taken!" She smirked and flew closer to Vegeta, her body hovered in front of his, almost touching his body, her nose only inches from him, she could smell his sweat and it excited her but she knew she had to concentrate better.

"What…what are you doing?" Vegeta trembled; it was hard to focus when she was so close. She looked every part of a Saiyan, her hair, her armour, even the wounds he had inflicted upon her added to her attraction.

"Harnessing my emotions…" Pan mumbled, leaning closer to Vegeta, her nose resting upon his. He flinched slightly but the rest of his body refused to budge. She opened her mouth and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. In one swift movement Pan gave him a mighty punch in the chest, then turned and her elbow knocked his chin and as she was about to kick him Vegeta grabbed her leg and roared with concentrated rage and threw her down to the forest floor. Her arms and legs were limp, she was completely knocked out from the force at which Vegeta had thrown her, and she couldn't summon even the slightest amount of power to ease her fall. Vegeta watched, he was not going to help her, she was a Saiyan and with every failure a Saiyan was forced to endure, the more powerful they would become after. She would recover from this fight within a couple of days, still, as he watched her small body make contact with the dusty forest floor his heart sank in his chest, he didn't really want to hurt her even though he knew he must.

"Pan!" Goten screamed as the young Saiyan flew past Vegeta and dived down to where his niece had landed. Vegeta, though surprised that Goten showed up he was angered, he had hoped to spend some more time alone with the young girl, who was now becoming not just a young, beautiful woman but also an admirable warrior. Vegeta gave in and headed down to the forest to join Goten. Pan was starting to regain some strength and opened her eyes. Goten fiddled around with some items in his pockets and found what he was looking for, a sensu bean. He popped it into Pan's mouth than sat back to give her some room.

"How is she?" Vegeta stepped forward.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing Vegeta? Training Pan? Killing her?" Goten lunged at the older Saiyan male, his hair began to glow yellow and he punched the prince in the face. Vegeta was knocked backwards but refused to fight back; there was no point in fighting the young boy who was not only far inferior to him but also blinded by idiotic rage. Goten leapt forward again but Vegeta pushed him back with his hands, firm against the younger male's chest.

"Take it easy kid, you don't want to fight me" his eyes focused on Goten's, "she's already healed from the sensu bean, see?" He turned around and pointed to the young girl who was now standing tall and brushing some dirt off her shoulder. Pan smiled sweetly at her uncle.

"Goten, hey, don't worry, I'm fine now! Just a little bit of sparring, what's wrong with that?" She beamed, scratching her head thoughtfully.

"The fact you're training with Vegeta…" Goten replied hatefully. Ever since Pan's birthday he had definitely noticed that Vegeta was starting to act weird around her but he didn't suspect anything else. He wasn't sure if he really ever trusted Vegeta's motives, even though his father did.

"It's my choice. I didn't ask you to come to my rescue! You think you can always save the day because you're a super Saiyan, well guess what? You're wrong!" Pan crossed her hands over each other and stretched them out, aiming at her uncle.

"Pan, no!" Vegeta yelled but she was angry, she was glowing a light shade of pink which was definitely a bad omen, "Goten get out of here! She can't control her deeper powers the way you and…" He couldn't finish, Pan's attack was about to be released.

"Pink Solar Cannon!" Pan screamed and a large energy ray shot from her hands and headed towards Goten. Goten steadied his legs and folded his arms tightly across his chest in preparation to block her blast and as it hit he felt his super Saiyan strength ebb away, it was like something was soaking up his power and as they pink ray subdued he collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Pan smiled, impressed with her newly discovered attack, the solar cannon was a neat trick she had taught herself, it was effective to temporarily reverse the power level of an opponent. Vegeta was stunned, he had never seen an attack like that before, her power level was not great but her skills of using the power she had were amazing and unique. Goten stood up slowly, his eyes not leaving the sight of his beloved niece.

"How'd you do that?" He mumbled, his energy was coming back to him but his muscles were sore.

"That's my business, but I've learnt a lot since Vegeta started training me. You guy's never even bothered to take my powers seriously and here I am, having already brought you to your knees as a super Saiyan!" She smiled proudly and she looked over at her teacher, Vegeta was also smiling approvingly and her heart leapt, she had impressed him.

"Then I guess you better get on with it…I won't tell…"Goten sighed.

"If you won't tell anyone about my training then I won't tell anyone about you and Bra!" Pan promised, she had known about her uncles little secret for a while now but it wasn't really her business to disrupt Bra's social life, Pan thought they made a good pair. Vegeta had known for about a week but he was glad that at least if Bra ever mated with Goten they would have strong Saiyan children so he too remained silent guessing Bulma would definitely disapprove.

"But…Vegeta knows!" Goten exclaimed.

"That's right but don't tell anyone else that" Vegeta replied. Goten shook his head in disbelief and then took off into the air and headed towards home. Pan smiled sheepishly at Vegeta, "I can control my deeper powers you know…"

Vegeta walked over to her, she was becoming most desirable, still glowing pink from her raised power level, and she could almost pass as a super Saiyan and it seemed she was feeling the same way. He stood in front of her, his chest was heaving greatly as his heart pounded at an astounding pace, he was finding it hard to breathe and though he tried, Bulma was not on his mind though he felt quite aroused.

"Pan" Vegeta whispered and leaned forward, his lips met hers and then it was over, a connection was born, a seal was set and she responded to his tender touch with her own young lips. Her heart leapt, her body trembled and her skin was steaming hot.

"I though this…this could never happen" Pan muttered between kisses. Vegeta pulled away and looked at her.

"So did I" he growled and pulled her into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

a/n: Hey, a new chapter! How exciting! Okay, I do have intentions to add lemon at some point but not yet, I want the love triangle to get a little more interesting and play around with Vegeta's emotions a little bit. Aren't I mean? Enjoy!

Vegeta felt his stomach was unsettled, his muscles were aching and generally he felt unwell. The muscles in his chest were tight and painful, his hair was slightly tangled and there was a pounding sensation in his head. He was in bed which was unusual as the sun was up. Bulma was cuddled up beside his body, her face nuzzled in his chest. He couldn't look at her for more than a few seconds as guilt flooded through his veins. Gently he moved her head over to her own pillow so he could up and shower. He got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, almost tripping over his own feet along the way.

The hot water poured over his troublesome body and for a few moments, beneath the shower head, he felt a sense of peace, no thoughts running through his mind, he was just enjoying the water. Bulma stirred in the bedroom, she had heard Vegeta in the shower, and with a cheeky smile on her face she decided it would be nice if she joined him. She stood up and took her night dress and tip toed to the shower. Vegeta wasn't moving, he was just standing there looking at nothing. Bulma inched open the shower door.

"He bone head! What are you doing? Having a nap in the shower? I don't think so!" Bulma giggled and stepped in behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his chest. Vegeta froze for a moment, Pan entered his mind and his body suddenly went cold with fear. Bulma stood up on her toes and kissed her husband on the back of his neck, "are you alright? You got home late last night, what happened?" Bulma's soft hands moved over his back, gently kneading his muscles. Vegeta growled in relief.

It was just a kiss, Vegeta thought, nothing more. He turned to face his mate, though she was aging she still maintained her stunning charm, her blue eyes always made him feel like he was lost to her. Just a kiss…I don't…have to tell her, do I? Vegeta leaned down to her and kissed her gently, cupping her chin with his hand.

Bulma pulled away, "something's not right here." She opened the shower door and stepped out and wrapped a towel around her petite body. Vegeta followed, he decided to follow through and act stupid, it always seemed to work for Kakarot.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Vegeta grumbled, wrapping a towel around his waste and walked over to his mate. Bulma spun around, her eyes flared with a moment of anger.

"Maybe I'm getting a bit paranoid lately but I swear you're guilty of something. In the shower, I felt your body freeze over as soon as I touched you….the last time that happened you had blown up the gravity chamber during chamber and were too scared to tell me so…." Bulma stepped towards him, "what have you done now?"

Vegeta tried to look her in the eyes but turned away. There was nothing he could say. It wasn't his pride that had a hold of him; it was his inability to admit to being wrong when it came to troubles with his mate.

"Never mind" Vegeta murmured, he walked past her, kiss her on the cheek and exited the bedroom. He closed the door behind himself and sighed. One kiss, a brilliant, beautiful kiss with a young saiyan girl and now felt as though his whole world was going to collapse. A moment of bliss…a moment of absolute wrong had made him feel like a prince but now he felt like the lowest class saiyan ever to exist.

"I can only ever love you Bulma…" Vegeta whispered as he walked down the corridor and headed downstairs. Bra's door was open so he guessed she had gone out for the day, he knew she would be seeing Goten. Trunks' bedroom door was closed and there was loud music playing from his stereo. Vegeta grumbled, his headache was thumping and he didn't feel like taking and crap from his adult son.

"Trunks turn the music down!" Vegeta raised his voice and knocked on Trunks' door. There was no answer and the music remained on high volume. "Stupid boy!" Vegeta threw his fist at the door and the door gave way and feel with a great thud on the ground.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she hurried down the corridor, still only wearing a towel. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying and Vegeta's heart sank in his chest. He look up and there was Trunks' in bed, quickly pulling his quilt cover over his naked body and that of the body beside him. His face was red and so was that of the girl next to him.

"Trunks?" Vegeta and Bulma exclaimed at the same time. Vegeta felt like his head was going to implode, his chest was tightening again and he was feeling dizzy. She looked at him, guilt was plastered all over her face and at the same time there was sadness in her eyes, Pan had given in to Trunks at last. Vegeta could not take his eyes away from hers, he did though only when he realised Bulma had stormed off downstairs. Vegeta glared at the boy and closed the door, he couldn't look at either of them, it made him feel worse.

Vegeta found Bulma sitting on the couch in the living room, she wasn't crying, but she seemed hurt as he joined her company.

"It's something about Pan, isn't it? Bulma said, her voice was soft and not threatening but Vegeta wasn't sure if he could trust that as a sign to be open and honest with her, she was very temperamental. Vegeta gulped. Bulma looked at him and pulled his face closer to hers with her hand, her grip was gentle and firm. He couldn't hide it any longer.

"I kissed her!" His face felt hot, his eyes were stinging, was he going to cry? Not he, the prince of Saiyans, but Vegeta felt the distinct feeling of betrayal and it was horrible. It felt like the moment he self destructed in a hope to destroy Buu but to no avail. He pulled his face from her grip and stared at the ground longingly, wishing he was six feet beneath the ground where he deserved.

Bulma nodded, Vegeta was hurting greatly. Perhaps upstairs in the shower was a sign of his guilt which meant he felt remorse. Bulma stood up, "and what else?"

"Nothing, nothing else. I was only training the kid because nobody else would take her seriously. I knew she had a crush on me but I avoided it Bulma… I did!" Vegeta buried his face in his hands. Blasted human emotions! He cursed himself and felt like blowing himself up all over again, anything was better than admitting betrayal to the one creature he loved, the being that looked after him no matter what he did.

"Just one kiss?" Bulma sat down next to him again. Vegeta nodded.

"I'm an idiot Bulma. I feel more evil now than I ever did before!" Vegeta stood up, tears were running down his cheeks but as his eyes met hers they were full of hate.

"Vegeta…look…"Bulma tried to reason but Vegeta took off out the front door and into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

a/n: This chapter is a lot longer than usual, and little more complex. I think it more or less explores Vegeta and the reason why he is the way he is. Would he ever give away everything for his desire for Pan? What is Bulma to him? Just a wife? We all suspect they share a deep bond of some sort, but does it have anything to do with Saiyan blood or more to do with an intense spiritual relationship? I hope you enjoy the chapter, more to come…. Promise! – funkypunk

"Fool" Vegeta cursed as he soared through the air, he wasn't aware he was going fast; he wasn't aware where he was going. Pan was so young, a tender creature but she was saiyan and strong, she bestowed courage and confidence in herself and that was where Vegeta knew the attraction was hidden. She was beautiful of course, but then so were a lot of females on the planet, yet none provoked his saiyan primal instincts to kick in so violently. Vegeta rubbed his forehead, trying to erase thoughts of her. Bulma had always been stubborn, rude and bossy; he never messed around with her because though she bestowed no great strength or power she was quite fierce, and underneath fragile. He remembered his first kiss with the blue haired woman, it had been a complete accident, he had walked downstairs in the middle of the night to get a drink, Bulma was awake as well and had bumped into him in the dark, she had mistaken him for Yamcha who was upstairs in her bed, then she pulled him towards her and kissed him wildly and passionately, her body pressing up firmly against his bare chest. Vegeta smiled, he wondered is she ever realised that was in fact him and not that pathetic excuse of a male she had once dated.

Vegeta could see Dende's lookout in the distance, he wasn't sure how he got there or why he was heading there but continued anyway and flew up the tower, passing Korin the great white cat, and up to the temple where Mr Popo and Dende were waiting to greet him. Vegeta landed on the surface and crossed his arms. Mr Popo stepped forward.

"Kami and I sensed your coming. I think you are troubled prince" Mr Popo bowed and stepped back. Dende said nothing, only leaning gently on his staff. Vegeta looked at both of them, Dende has grown a lot since the last time he had seen him and Mr Popo never seemed to change.

"Follow me!" Dende spoke loudly, startling Mr Popo and Vegeta slightly. Dende turned around and headed towards his temple, motioning with his staff for only Vegeta to follow. Vegeta hesitated, wondering if Dende knew of his guilt and sadness within. He was lead into a dark room and in the middle of the room was a small pool of water. Dende walked over to the water and tapped the surface with the end tip of his staff and ripples bounced playfully across the pool.

"What's this?" Vegeta asked impatiently, he was in no mood for games.

"You have faced a lot of demons; Vegeta" Dende spoke calmly, "perhaps the greatest is yourself. You see before you a pool of sacred water, it is sacred as it a gift to our planet from many gods. I believe that with meditation you will find some peace here."

"What? Should I take a swim?" Vegeta laughed and began to leave the room. Dende grabbed his arm strongly.

"This room makes me afraid, it is dangerous Vegeta. Not even Goku has experienced the powers in here. I wished to never bring anyone here but I know your soul is saddened and stained by the evil of your past, perhaps it is worth for you to investigate?" Dende let his arm go and waited for Vegeta's response.

The room had no name and had in fact only ever been used once in its history of existence. Dende wondered why the past God's of planet Earth ever bothered to create such a place as not even a being as pure hearted and innocent as Goku would survive the madness that could would take over his mind. Dende knew that perhaps Vegeta would be able to use the room and the sacred water to reveal his heart's past, the agony he had endured, his greatest desire of a future for himself and his family, and to realise the evil that was dormant in his soul and perhaps learn how to use it.

Vegeta looked at Dende, thinking only how useless a race the Namekians were, even Piccolo was considerably weaker than himself and Dende had little to no fighting potential. He gazed at the water, it was dark and showed to no reflections and he found it odd how Dende kept his distance from it.

"I don't think you have much of a choice Vegeta" Dende said.

"I will stay for a while in this silly room, but I assure you, there is nothing I am afraid of!" Vegeta laughed and sat down beside the water.

"Then when Bulma leaves you I suppose you will do just fine?" Dende lowered his head as he walked out, "there is more darkness inside of you than I though, it's always been there I suppose, since you first came to this planet…" Dende walked out of the room and shut the door with a loud bang. There were no lights inside, there were no sounds, it was a room filled with nothing but a pool of black water.

"Stupid god…Grrr…" Vegeta grumbled and rested his head in his hands as he sat cross legged on the floor. He tried to relax but the fact that the room's silence was starting to become unbearable caused Vegeta to start playing around with the many thoughts in his mind. Pan….

Suddenly the scared pool in front of him lit up and there, like a reflection of the outside world, was Pan, curled up in bed with Trunks' arm around her. She crying and Trunks was kissing her on her forehead and rubbing her back. Perhaps she had been with the him the whole time? Vegeta's eyes opened wide, on Pan's hand was a diamond ring, a wedding ring, around her neck among many bruises from a series of passionate kisses was an easily distinguished bite mark, his own son had taken away his young love, he had taken away everything….

Vegeta began to growl with fury and then the image in the pool changed; now Bulma was in front of him and she was dressed up beautifully in a long white gown. She was smiling and laughing and looked a little older than she did now. Vegeta felt his stomach churn as Yamcha entered the picture, dressed in the same outfit, he, the prince had worn on his wedding day. Yamcha walked over to Bulma and she threw his arms around his neck and kissed him, then Goku and Chichi appeared in the background, clapping and cheering them on. Trunks and Pan were there, Goten and Bra were holding hands and clapping as well, rice was being thrown up into the air…

"No fucking way!" Vegeta roared and stood up, his hair glowing yellow, his eyes turning green. He felt his whole body surge with a powerful rage, "nobody takes away what belongs to me!"

The pool changed. Vegeta powered down. The image showed a planet, one covered in smoke, volcanoes, and some grassland. There was battle troops set out across the lands. The image was blurred but Vegeta knew it was home.

"What the hell does this have to do with anything? I cheated on Bulma…but I didn't blow up my planet! Madness!" Vegeta leaned back and then felt his head hit the ground. He could hear voices. He knew it was impossible, he was the only one in the room but then Dende had warned him. He could hear cries, screams of men, women and children, it sounded like there were bombs going off…someone was attacking the planet he saw in the picture in the water. Vegeta sat up and looked in. There were lower classes Saiyans running about in chaos, and for a moment he though it was Frieza but then he saw an image of himself step into the image, laughing and cheering, throwing energy balls everywhere.

"I…what?" Vegeta remembered the moment that many of the lower class Saiyans who failed to complete several missions, not even meeting minimal power level requirements to fight behind the elite warriors, was destroyed, by his own hands. He remembered how his father had asked him to do it, it was his first task to complete as the prince of Saiyans and from that moment on he was feared for his ruthless behaviour and lack of honour and respect. He remembered back when he was merely adult, when he had longed for absolute power, to show his father that the legend about the Super Saiyan could be realised in him. He would have done anything back in those days to get whatever he wanted, even killing his own kind if necessary, killing other beings, planets and civilizations. He gasped and looked at his hands. Were they really the hands of a killer?

There were ripples in the sacred pool, Vegeta sighed, "no more". Guilt was heavy in him, more so than the shadowed evil that Dende had mentioned. His heart was pounding, his head hurting. He opened his eyes and the image before him shattered him. There was Bulma, inside the gravity chamber with him, back in the days when they were all training for the coming of the android attack; they were sharing their first kiss. Vegeta touched his lips, that moment his life changed; finally something was beginning to become more important to him than his own quest for the ultimate Saiyan power, something that was deeper than anything he had felt. Nobody had ever cared for him, least of all his father, and his only friend Nappa. Yet Bulma not only put up with his temperamental nature, but she looked out for him, tended to him, and not because it was her duty or because he asked her, she did because she wanted to, she cared for him unconditionally.

Vegeta splashed the water with his hand and stood up. He agreed with Dende, this room did bring out his inner fears, he felt afraid to go back to the pool to see what else it would show. He felt like he was left with a burden, a choice, he had to decide how much he had changed since all those years ago when he slaughtered many Saiyans because of power. If he had changed, as much as Bulma thought he had, he would stick by her. If he felt inclined to chase after what was possible, he would take Pan and keep her. The thought seemed enticing and also disgusting; doing so would destroy his son, his wife and mate and eventually his soul. He walked over to the entrance of the room and opened the door. Dende was waiting outside, sensing the prince had had enough.

"Well?" Dende stepped forward cautiously.

"Don't let anyone near that room" Vegeta growled and then took off into the air. He like Pan but his son loved her. He wanted to see Bulma, he knew he didn't deserve to be forgiven but he would wait. He knew he had to face Pan, could he do it without thinking about that one passionate kiss they had shared? Would he desire another?

He felt vulnerable, hopeless but he would face the ones he had hurt none the less.

"Bulma…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

a/n: I'm sorry for the delay in updates. I know I got confused in the story where Bulma and Vegeta had their first kiss. Obviously what was mentioned first was the first kiss and the second one mentioned in chapter 6 was the second kiss. Sorry, I get a bit muddled up sometimes when typing. I will correct the typo's sooner or later… Thanks for reviewing as well! Pan and Veggie action in this chappy, yay! Ok, I'm not for cheating but hey, it's a fanfic! WARNING: LEMON!

Trunks lay curled up against his mate, he still felt completely lost about what to do with her. He had talked to his mum after Vegeta had disappeared the day he had been caught by his father in bed with Pan. She had told him about the kiss the pair had shared but Trunks never felt he should bring it up with Pan; after all, she was with him now for good. He gazed down at the glistening diamond ring on her wedding finger and he felt happiness inside but on the outside he couldn't even bring himself to smile. Her ebony hair was growing longer, her eye lashes were think and luscious, her skin was like porcelain so precious and white, her skin was soft and comforting against his own. He had always wanted her, for years and years, he knew she was meant to be his though he had never expected his father would interfere in such a way.

The young saiyan male leaned over and brushed his lips tenderly along Pan's cheek, breathing hot air onto her pale skin, as if breathing life into her very soul. Yes, he thought, she is meant to be with me and only me.

With that final thought he hopped out of bed and pulled on a pair of black gym pants and a singlet top and headed downstairs where his mother was eating breakfast while watching TV.

"Mum, I'm going to go find dad. It's been two weeks!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Sweetie, leave him be, please?" Bulma pleaded, looking up at her son. She was amazed at how much taller he was than his father, and proud that he turned out to be such a great kid. She remembered when she was carrying him in her womb; the days when she and Vegeta would speculate what the baby would be like, if it would be a fighter or a scholar, a winner or a loser, like his mum or like his dad. Bulma sighed, times have changed.

"No, he's being a brat. A loser, a…" Trunks was going to continue but he couldn't, his mother was going red in the face.

"Don't you dare say it!" Bulma spat, "he screwed Trunks, and you know what? He screwed up big time! He's completely thrown his marriage away, whatever that means to him and me is between us but what I care about is what he has done to you and your relationship with Pan. Me and Vegeta always find a way to get out of sticky situations but this time your involved and it's important to stay level headed. Besides, I have my own theories…" Bulma took another bite of toast and munched on it thoughtfully as she returned her attention to the TV.

"Like what?" Trunks lowered his voice and tried to calm down so he could coax his mother into talking. Bulma took another bite then returned her gaze to her son.

"Think about it, did you ever see your father spend any time at all with Pan before she turned seventeen years old? No, and there's something about that that got me thinking. Pan is saiyan, right?" Bulma cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeh, so?" Trunks replied.

"Ok, well, I know Vegeta comes in and out of heat, there are just more times when he wants to…you know…I'm sure you want to hear this!" Bulma laughed sarcastically. Trunks screwed his face up in disgust, but at the same time he was curios what Bulma's brilliant mind had come up with.

"Maybe there is a specific age in which females and males come into heat for the first time, seventeen is mature for many races so maybe that's the point when the female saiyans you, start searching for the most suitable partner, their saiyan instincts kick in, only the best will do, meaning purebloods" Bulma concluded, "do you follow me?"

Trunks searched his mother's eyes, how could she possibly know so much more about saiyan culture as he knew nothing and he was one himself? He looked at the ground then upstairs where his room was, thinking about the beautiful sleeping Pan in his bed, the thought of her nakedness aroused him slightly.

"So, okay, maybe her 'instincts' where overwhelming but that doesn't excuse what dad did, he has a mate, he has you!" Trunks answered. Parts of it made sense and parts of it didn't. Maybe there was something about Pan's changing into a woman that he couldn't sense because he was only a half-bred, maybe there something about her, like an aura that was pulling Vegeta into her web like a fly to the spider. A kiss though, was something deeper than just filling a need to find a partner, it was a sign that one cared for another, a feeling of love or lust.

"That's the part I'm not sure about" Bulma sniffed, she felt lonely inside. She turned her back on her son and Trunks got the hint, a despite of her warnings he took off out of the house and into the morning sky, searching for his father. He wanted answers. He knew that if his marriage to Pan was going to work, he had to know what drove the two together, what was it besides the pure-blood thing, which brought Pan to Vegeta rather than himself? He knew he was a great fighter; he had a great job running Capsule Corporation, altogether he would offer a great life to Pan.

---Back at home----

Hours later and Trunks still had not returned home, Bulma didn't feel like waiting forever for him, plus she had errands to run and people to see, plus Pan would be home if he got back before she did. She gathered her handbag and car keys then left the house.

Pan woke up half an hour later, there was a cold breeze filling the room and she felt her nipples stiffen beneath the sheets. She was alarmed at first when she noticed there was nobody lying next to her but she guessed Trunks had just gone out for the day. She sat up and stretched her arms and yawned. As her arms reached into the air she then realized she wasn't alone in the room, sitting at the end of her bed was Vegeta. The prince looked at her, she was gorgeous, her breasts were exposed as the sheets slipped away with ease from her body, revealing a beautiful canvas he wanted to paint with his tongue and knead with his hands. She didn't even blush, he did not move, both were locked in each other's eyes, trying to guess what the other would do. Should they hide? Should one of them leave?

"The window…" Vegeta grunted, "I snuck in."

"Why?" Pan asked, leaning in closer to him.

"I had to see you; I had to let you know. We can't…" Vegeta felt his throat become tight, he couldn't get the words out. He was thinking about his wife, his mate and how much he never wanted to hurt her and that's what he came to do, to end the suffering for both parties but he couldn't, for she was teasing him, with her youthful body, her deep brown eyes were drawing him closer to her. One time, Vegeta thought, just once.

Pan forced herself forward and their lips clashed, her soft pink lips were plump and tasty, Vegeta lapped them up, both taking turns sucking on their lips, their tongues, exploring each others mouths. Pan put her arms around Vegeta's neck and as she leaned back down onto the bed, the prince fell on top of her, making his body find its way between her legs comfortable as their bodies began to grind in anticipation.

"Too much!" Vegeta squirmed, the feeling of being on top of Pan's naked body was driving him insane, he could feel his own manly parts straining against the inside of his pants, he thought hi would burst through until pan quickly unzipped his fly and pulled his boxers down slightly. Vegeta groaned as her bare hands came into to contact with his heated hardened flesh. With every stroke she felt more guilt, more hatred for what she was doing but there seemed to be no way to stop herself, it was like her body was taking all of the important decisions into stride now and just going with the moment, a moment shared with the prince of all saiyans and her fiancés father.

Pan gasped as Vegeta's mouth began to travel down the length of her body, his tongue lapping at her sweet taste, her smell was overpowering, and she more in heat than ever before but perhaps that was because last night she would have been in the same bed getting intimate with Trunks, his son. He paused with that thought and looked up at Pan.

"I know" she muttered, closed her eyes and pushed the prince's head down further. Her body trembled from each pleasurable kiss landed on her body. The words 'wrong' and 'liar' echoed through her mind but the feeling of lust was blocking them and slowly she was losing herself in the moment and everything that seemed to matter in the world just seemed to melt away as she gave her body up to the prince.

"I'm sorry" Pan gasped.

"Me too" Vegeta grunted as he pushed himself inside of her, their fleshed fused and an emotion like no other enveloped them both, like they had connected in a way that no being was ever meant to connect in. Their mind became one, he could feel her feelings with each thrust, and she could understand how it felt for him to be inside her, rubbing against her most pleasurable and intimate spots. There bodies were tangled in a mess of love and hatred, desire and need, passion and regret. He felt her pain, she felt his.

Vegeta cupped one of her breasts and took it into his mouth and massaged the other with his spare hand as he moved in and out of her, deeper each time. Pan arched her back and moaned, she felt ki leaving her body as she took in every sensation that was being offered to her to experience. Her fingers traced down her lovers back, her nails etching into his skin as she felt her body become heated from within, her stomach felt knotted and her thighs were shaking from the climax which the prince was so desperate to give her.

"No…"Pan cried as she felt her whole body climax and Vegeta continued to rock in and out of her. She twitched, her legs quivered as a new wave of pleasure traveled up her body. Vegeta loved watching her climax, he loved seeing how her face contorted like electricity was racing through her blood and shocking her in all sorts of places, he loved how her mass of ebony hair was tangled and scattered over her face and chest. Her lips parted slightly as she tried to catch her breath, they were so tender, so sweet, Vegeta couldn't help himself but to dive in for another kiss as his thrusts quickened to a hurried pace, his muscles became tense and his mouth latched onto Pan's bottom lip. He felt it happen like it was happening in slow motion.

"Pan?" Vegeta gritted his teeth as he let himself go, erotic sensations racing through his boiling hot blood, his blood pounding his head, he couldn't see straight, he could barely make out a vision of Pan in front of him, his surroundings seemed like they were dissolving into nothing, "Pan?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Yes, it has literally been months since I have even considered updating. Too many things happening, moving places, getting engaged, big parties, changing jobs and so on…funny how it all seems to happen in one year. Thankyou all for the reviews, the good and the critical. I guess you wanted un update, so here it is. I hope it turns out okay. If it's no good I'll scrap it and edit it, I'm counting on the reviews to guide me!

She was a beautiful creature, young but not innocent and perhaps it was indeed in her own will to have drawn the prince into her life intimately. Her heart was racing, her legs ached from exhaustion, she felt as though in a state of euphoria but the guilt was in the back of her mind, the fear of the problems she will have caused through her actions was begin to eat away at her. Pan sat up and got off the bed, bending over to pick up her bathrobe before leaving the room to go have a shower. She could feel his eyes fixed on her back as she closed the bedroom door behind her as she exited, and for once felt so ashamed she could not face him. He had come to her because she had flaunted her obvious attraction to the prince, it was simply, in her own mind, all her fault and because of her own selfish desires she may have well destroyed the family the lived in this house. Her friendship with Bra and her engagement with Trunks would be more than over; they would never look at her again.

"Ugh…" Pan hugged her stomach with her arms gently as she shuffled into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Her back leaning against the door, she felt her body hit the ground with a soft thud as she allowed the stinging tears to release from her eyes and pour down her face.

"Why…" She sobbed, her face grimacing at the though of the Prince lying naked in her bed. He was sensual, deep, and he understood the strong Saiyan instincts that were inside her, in need of nurturing. Nobody understood that. One half of her mind felt completed, she felt she had done what she needed to do for herself, but at what cost? Her emotions torn, she curled up into a ball on the cold tiled floor and felt her emotions release, emotions she had always tried to bury beneath the mask of her power and strength were escaping. Her sobs were quite, Vegeta wouldn't hear, she couldn't let him find out the truth, the truth it had been her plan all along to draw him to her bed.

There was a soft knock on the door, and then silence. Pan held her breath, but there was another knock, "no…" she whispered under her breath.

"Pan?" The voice was soothing, comforting and for a moment she wanted to do nothing more than let him in and crying into his chest, but the fear, it was still there in her mind. She felt frozen, helpless, she was out of options. No matter what she did from this point on, people were going to get hurt, people that she cared about more than anyone else, people that would never forgive her.

"Pan? Are you okay? I sensed your Ki…I though I heard you crying. Let me in…" Trunks tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked, "please…"

"I can't!" Pan cried out softly.

"Why not?" Trunks knocked again on the door, she could sense he was becoming agitated and she wondered if he knew or if he had already noticed his father in their room.

"I just can't! I've done something…terrible, I had to do it but I shouldn't have…I…just leave me alone!" Pan cried out, she was definitely not ready to face anybody yet.

Trunks stepped back; he had no idea what she raving on about. Confused he hurried downstairs and noticed his mother had just returned. She was opening the front door when Trunks grabbed her gently by the shoulders, startling her slightly/

"What's wrong? Did you find him?" Bulma could see panic in her son's eyes and she felt her heart sink and her stomach roll over, all of this because of Vegeta. She felt silly for giving him her complete trust for all those years. Bulma felt cold, empty, something was definitely going on and she could sense the unfaithfulness of her husband hanging in the stale air of her home. She pushed past her son and closed the front door behind her. She felt her face flush red hot, she couldn't quite work it out, she knew her senses were not quite highly tuned as that of the Saiyans living in this house, but it times of desperation she always had a hunch of what was going on. She lifted her head up, almost as if to sniff the air. She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and tried her best to feel for him. Trunks stood back and looked on in silence, wondering if such a bond could exist between his mother and father that she could connect herself to him at will. If such a bond existed, Trunks would be more than impressed if his mother could summon the connection at free will.

"All I can sense from him is regret…" Bulma whispered and then took another deep breath.

"Regret because he lusted for my wife to be, at least that's a start!" Trunks growled mercilessly.

"No, this is far more intense. I'm not sure if I want to try this anymore…Trunks…" Bulma turned to face her boy, "my heart is breaking". Trunks felt his body freeze and then it sunk in, his father had betrayed her far more than she had ever thought he was capable of. His father was severing the bond that he had begun with her all those years ago before the androids first appeared. His father was denying her access to their Saiyan connection. She was slowly realising her now eternal. Trunks flicked his head up when he came to the last realisation, it was all because of…all because of HER! She was gorgeous, healthy, strong, powerful, a true Saiyan and more importantly a prize for an Saiyan male, Trunks' mind raced over and over the times Pan would vanish for hours, the rage boiled deep within his spiritual being, his heart pounded and his muscles tensed. It was HER all along.

"Mum, I think you should leave…." Trunks growled loudly between his teeth, his fists were clenched tightly and his face was in an unchanging state of fury.

"Okay but…" Bulma hesitated.

"Is the house insured?"

"Yes, but…you won't…" Bulma's eyes opened wide, a sadness reflected in the deep endless ocean blue of her eyes.

"Then don't worry. Just get out of capsule corp…" Trunks felt a tear stinging the corner of his right eye. Bulma nodded obediently and hurried back outside, hopped back into her car, pulled out of the driveway and headed off, noticing a shadow moving around on the top floor of her house, in Trunk's bedroom.

"You can destroy what we have if you want… but switching off the need and desire to love you will be something I am going to have to live with…" Bulma felt the pain in her chest growing, she felt herself becoming light headed and then, only a few hundred metres down the road from her home, her car collided with a plum tree.

Back inside the house, Trunks shuffled his legs apart and reached his arms into the air and released the demons that were swelling up inside his body, and screamed for all the pain that was burdening his life source, his Ki was bruised, his pride was shattered, his ability to love was now out weighed for an undying thirst of revenge and hatred.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Trunks bellowed and the house, in a flash of a second, was vaporised by Trunk's unlimited power that had been lying dormant inside him from the moment of his birth. He was now unleashed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: I'm going to put some extra thought in this chapter, I want to tie up the plot nice and neatly but don't worry, this won't be the last edition to my story. I never knew this story would take the direction that it has, but there you have it. There is more exploring to do, some different paths to take because I don't want to cut short any of my thoughts. I hope you appreciate this one, and once again, I thank you for your reviews. Kudos to Krillball! – funkypunk

A dull grey haze hung low on the horizon, Satan City was somewhat motionless, frozen in fear. Were they under attack? Was there a war brewing among those of Capsule Corp? People stopped in their steps along the street, staring in awe at the amazing display of fire in the distance. Capsule Corp appeared to be no more, engulfed in fire and smoke, debris scattered across the streets closest to it. A city icon had been destroyed. Panic began to spread; people began to wonder if there was another alien invasion on their planet, some thought a plane had crashed. Cars braked on the road, television and radio stations ceased their broadcasts, dogs howled from their back yards.

Capsule Corp, a superior establishment dedicated to the great science and technologies of the world, a home and job to hundreds of dedicated patrons, a leader in capsule technologies and innovations was blown up. Disguised behind the raging fires and explosions was the endless power of formidable being. Though young, the pain in his heart was almost comparable to the amount of love and admiration he had for one mortal, it was as if all of the positive flow of energy in his body had been reversed, recycled to become something terrible and new to Earth's superpowers. Goku sensed it. Gohan felt a tremble down his back. Piccolo fell to the ground, in shock and disgust, he, more than all others, knew what real evil could be, he knew the potential power hatred and anger could muster if pushed to the surface. Trunks felt the change and it wasn't as if a switch had merely been flicked, but something inside of him was breaking free, and his weakness in letting his anger become free was allowing a gate for the power to escape to open and not close again. Power flowed from within his being, it was endless thought it was strange that though he felt it grow he didn't feel as though his body was under strange.

_How could she do it_, he thought, _she planned it all. It was him she wanted, though she said otherwise. It was him that was always within her sights, she could have fought the desire, she could have ignored the temptation, she had made an eternal promise to ME_!

"WE BONDED!" Trunks bellowed, his chest puffed out, tears streamed from his eyes, his muscles bulged and his hair spiked up though his usual transformation was now altered. He was of a darker power, his once golden glow was faded and his hair was pitch black like his father, hatred was consuming him, and like his father would have done to get his own way and aspire for revenge, he allowed it. He felt his mind stand back and allowed his body to change. He remembered the love he had made with her, his mate, his eternal partner for life. He remembered biting into the soft nape of her neck and claiming her as his and relished the feeling as she returned the favour, he even smiled inside at the thought of them lapping at each other's blood as the emotional bond began. Though meant to be a painful experience, the two were both Saiyans and the act of bonding not only excited them, it enlightened them, they felt connected and a part of the history of their race.

Miles and miles away, a sad Prince hovered in the sky, he felt the bond slip away from him, he couldn't feel for her anymore. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were void of life and energy. There was a familiar sensation of loneliness overwhelming him, a feeling had a forgotten about years ago. With all that he had accomplished, all that he had changed, it was all thrown away in a game of lust and instinct. Was it instinct, her wondered. His body was drawn to the young Pan, her scent was like no other being he had ever known and his body had responded to it like never before in his life. He was taught by his father, all those years ago, that once you make a bond with your partner, it cannot be broken and would be forever loyal. He thought that because his wife was indeed a human, it may have somehow affected the security of their bond as mates and having a young Saiyan female around at sexual maturity may have weakened his emotional connection. It all seemed too complicated, and Vegeta knew he had no answers for it and there was no way of finding out the truth about Saiyan partnerships as the only other Saiyan males he could relate to were Goku and his son Gohan and both had remained loyal but neither had had the temptation that he had experienced. Vegeta sighed; he was very much in a hopeless situation. He couldn't tend to his wife or look at his son in the eye, there was nothing for him anymore. He could no longer feel for Bulma's core energy, she was shutting him out, or so it seemed. Gone, Vegeta thought, it's all gone. The thought of love use to terrify him but he had allowed it into his life and because of his own selfish desires and needs it was all gone.

"There is nothing I can do…" Vegeta mumbled to himself, his voice coarse and dry, trying to desperately to choke back the need to cry. He turned his back on the city he had called home for more than twenty years and flew away, heading to his only safe point, to Earth's guardian look out tower. The air was cold and hurt his lungs; it was like ice sliding down his throat. His eyes stung but he only felt urged to go faster, he had to escape from everything and everyone. Nobody would ever understand. He would once again be an enemy to the all the protectors of the planet, he wasn't safe. Betrayal came at a very high price.

As he neared the tower, he came to a halt mid air and sensed her there. At the top of the tower, she was definitely there. Her life force was faint, almost depleted of all her Ki. Was she injured, Vegeta worried. Without further hesitation her flew up the tower, there was a force in his body driving him forward to see her. He could never be hers, he knew that. He had to, however, be sure that she was okay. He reached the top platform and saw her standing right on the edge. Her body was scarred, her hair burnt, her clothes barely rags on her frail body. Would Trunks do such a thing one of his own kind? Vegeta felt anger for a moment, then thought, perhaps if he was in his son's shoes, he would release a rage similar to him and simply lose control.

"Pan…" Vegeta breathed, his voice was one that echoed of pity and shame. Pan didn't turn around, Vegeta stood behind her and though she sensed him, she didn't move, her body frozen on the platform. Dende was not in sight and for that Vegeta was grateful, he wasn't in the mood for a lecture. Vegeta walked up to her, his chest only inches from her back. He reach to put his hand on her should but she stepped forward, as if she was about to leap off the platform.

"Don't, Vegeta. I'm a fool…" Pan said quietly, her voice was trembling but her body was still.

"As I am too" Vegeta responded.

"No, not like you. Somehow, I knew this would all happen but I guess I never bothered to consider the full consequences of what could happen. If I had known what he was capable of, if I had known he would do what he has done, I would never have accepted you into my bed" Pan explained, her hands draped against her side, her Ki was fading away.

"I'm sorry Pan. I'm supposedly the fucking prince of all Saiyans and a throw away my family for one single intimate moment with a Saiyan girl, look at what example I lead by! I am more ashamed of myself than I have ever been. Being a murderer is one thing, throwing away the ones you love is just plain idiocy" Vegeta answered, "I'm an idiot Pan! I'm the one who should have known better. You were irresistible to me…"

"Because that what I intended to be to you! Can't you see? I drew you to me because I thought you were the best partnership for me? I don't know why. I don't know anything anymore. I do have one last thing to ask you though…" Pan's voice was softening.

"What?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Don't catch me…" Pan breathed and then, letting go of all of her Ki, she fell off the platform and her lifeless body plummeted towards the Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: The story continues. I think there comes a time when human beings simple lose the will to keep on living and just pass away, their life energy leaves them. Yes, he may try to save her but will Pan want to keep on living, or is her desire to enter the after life too overpowering? I know this was just meant to be a love story, but it needs to be interesting and I think I've got your attention. I'm glad you like where the story is going, and quite happy I shocked you with the plot twist, it's hard to get an unexpected reaction from readers with popular fanfics couplings because most plots have been redone time and time again. I hope that this story is original in a few ways. Enjoy the chapter. - Funkypunk

Our life could have been so different. I could never understand why you loved me so unconditionally, but you know that deep in my heart I felt the same feelings towards you. Because of you I learned how to feel again, I learned more about myself through you than through any other being I had ever met in my entire life. You gave me a son, a daughter; you helped me become a good man. For that sole reason, I will be forever grateful for your life, you were a beautiful sole and I will mourn the loss of you in my life but I know, somehow, you will forgive me for what I have to do. The suffering must end; I don't want to cause anyone more pain. Enough is enough, farewell my love. Bulma, I will always love you and that is something I know I can never change.

Vegeta stood on the platform, he sensed the body of Pan getting closer to the ground and he tried to respect her wish. He was letting her die, the young talented warrior he had come to care for was realising her doom. A forbidden love between them was revealed and then destroyed. Was the guilt of loving each other so great that one of them must die? Vegeta clenched his fists, it was becoming too much for him to bear. Before he knew it, he was plunging his body down the tower, diving towards her before she hit the deadly impact of the Earth's surface. She should not die; it was as much his fault as it was hers, though she denied it. A loyal man would have simply resisted her at all costs, so he was indeed the one to blame as well, and he couldn't stand also being responsible for her death.

With one last burst of energy he caught up with her and he reached for her, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her into his arms. Her skin was cold, but he could still sense some life within her body, there was still time to save the girl, there was still time to make a difference, though it seemed like a hopeless cause, he couldn't simply just give up hope. Obviously, if Pan was attacked then perhaps more lives were at stake, and not one life should be taken from this emotional mess unnecessarily. Her skin was very brunt from what appeared to be multiple attacks, but it was still soft and reassuring to touch, she was such a sweet creature. Vegeta inhaled her scent, it was delicate, fragile and still very alluring and considering she was in the condition she was, it seemed impossible that she was putting on an act to draw him to her. He was drawn to her without any effort from her, her scent was intoxicating. How could he fight this feeling? His body was telling him he had done the right thing, like it had fulfilled its purpose yet his heart was pulling away in a different direction, towards his wife.

Vegeta felt his feet pad softly against the ground as he landed, then rested Pan's body on the soft grass. She seemed dead, but there was life in there somewhere. Vegeta kneeled over her, looking at her face, willing for her to open her eyes and to take a deep breath of fresh air. He wanted to see her alive again, bursting with fiery energy like he had only ever seen in one other female but she was old and Goku's wife so she didn't really count towards his reasoning. Vegeta leaned in closer and nuzzled his face into her neck, feeling for the comfort of the warmth that was meant to be in her skin. He was searching for some reassurance that everything was going to be okay, that this wasn't to be the end of their lives.

"Pan" Vegeta whispered into her ear, nibbling lightly on her ear lobe playfully, "please, just wake up!" She didn't move, she didn't breathe, it felt like it was now all over. Vegeta could feel a large power getting closer, _was it Trunks?_ Vegeta got up and turned around and noticed a shadowy figure in the distance walking towards him. He could sense the power, but that was not what he feared. He could sense something darker was at hand, a familiar feeling, a feeling close to what he himself use to be like all those years ago before he had ever come to Earth. Vegeta scooped up Pan into his arms, and without further hesitation, took to the sky at the greatest speed he could muster and blocked out the thought of what had happened to Trunks.

Trunks watched his father run away, it was an act to be ashamed of but he didn't follow, his father was afraid of him. _So he should be_, thought the unstable Saiyan youth.

"WEAKLING! FATHER! YOU WERE THE GREATEST WARRIOR AND NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME!" Trunks cried out towards the sky, his power escalating, his eyes were wild with fury. He knew he had killed her, he had killed his own fiancé but she had betrayed him with the worst possible act she could. She may have felt guilt and sadness but that was nothing compared the emotions that were boiling away in his own mind and heart, she had deserved what she got. Trunks was breathing rapidly, he thought his chest might explode so he lowered his power level; his revenge was to be taken up with his old man, not the entire planet. There would be no reasoning with him; it would simply be one last challenge, one last battle to ease the pain in his heart.

Trunks was becoming so consumed by the thought of the act of betrayal, he was being blinded by the pure raw emotions. His mind was rationalizing the need to fight Vegeta, but in his heart he knew it would fix nothing, the damage was done. But whatever it was that his heart was telling hi, he wasn't obeying it. He was too far gone, lost in his hopeless state of raw power.

Trunks felt a tear emerging from the inner corner of his left eye, though he tried to fight it, it slid gracefully down his cheek and under his neck. He lifted his head and looked up at the sky, he could sense his father's Ki and then, though only for a moment, he felt a slight energy with him. Pan was alive. _She was with him_, Trunks thought, _he has her all to himself, the greedy selfish son of a bitch!_ He took off into the air, and trailed his father's Ki. She was alive, and somehow that had changed something inside of him. Was it relief? Trunks stretched out his arms before him as he soared through the air, he mind fixated on Vegeta but the thought of Pan living was also in the back of his mind. _Did it matter that she lived?_ _Perhaps if he simply got Vegeta out of the way, she would want to be with him, Trunks, and only him for the rest of her life_. Trunks smiled at that last thought, _yes, that was what he should do_. Remove the thorn from his side and claim what was rightfully his, what was pledged to him by her.

"You can run as much as you like father, but escaping from this act of treachery you have committed won't be so easy!" Trunks roared as Vegeta came within sight. Trunks thought he noticed his father slowing down, was he finally going to accept his inevitable fate? Then, his father stopped completely in the air and turned to face his son, cradling the young Pan in his arms. Trunks gasped, she looked dead, she looked fragile, burned and lifeless. It was becoming all too real to him now.

"You see what you have done?" Vegeta moved closer to his son, almost as if he was going to offer the Saiyan beauty back to him "Is this what I have trained you to do?"

"You learned more through Goku that I had ever done through you!" Trunks spat.

"You're so clouded with rage my boy, you have no fucking idea where you even stand in this! If this is who you want to be then fine, take her, kill her if you can!" Vegeta roared, his eyes flashed emerald green, his voiced deepened and he tightened his grip on Pan, "but know this, I will protect her…"

"PROTECT HER?" Trunks laughed sarcastically, releasing his power slowly from within, "you're loyalties should been with my mother but I think it's far too late for her now!"

Vegeta said nothing, his eyes flashed back to black and his power settled. What had happened to his wife? Was she caught in the same explosion that Pan was? Vegeta swallowed hard, he felt his throat tighten in fear. He felt like he wanted to hand Pan over to his son so he could go tend to his wife but then Pan's life would certainly be at a loss and yet, if he did nothing and held onto the young female, Bulma could certainly be beyond any help as well. He was stuck, that same as he was when he was lead into that dark room with sacred water by Dende. He was at a cross road, and no matter which direction he would choose to take, one that he loved would die.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Thankyou for reviewing. Enjoy the story, I hope you like it! I think this chapter will have decent length as well. – funkypunk

The ambulance arrived at the scene only fifteen minutes after it had happened. There were police everywhere and a fire truck at the scene already, they knew who ever was inside must be important as the sporty car had the Capsule corp logo branded on both sides, the car began to catch fire. The tree the passenger had hit was just a mere fruit tree but it had fallen onto the roof of the car, leaving the passenger trapped inside. It was a desperate situation to say the least and time was running out. She wasn't young, though she had youthful skin, her blue and green hair was matted and her head hung low, resting on what was left of the dash board. She didn't move and the emergency doctors from the ambulance couldn't tell if she was having trouble breathing or if she was breathing at all. A younger male doctor, Dr Maddison reached inside the car, grasping onto one of the passenger's arms and tried to feel for a pulse.

"We have to get her out now, she has a few lacerations across her chest and I'm sure she must have quite a bit of internal damage. I think we'll have to cut away at the car…." Dr Maddison stuttered, it was obvious to him who the passenger was yet he couldn't quite believe it. She was Satan City's icon, she had donated so much to the Satan City General Hospital, and she even presented the opening of Major Children's Hospital which was built only a few years ago. She had contributed more to science than past generations of her family.

"Do you think we can 'i.d' her?" One of the police officers piped up, scratching his head in frustration.

"No need, this here is Mrs Bulma Briefs-Vegeta, the head of Capsule Corporation" Dr Maddison replied. He stood back and let the fireman do their work, cutting away at the car to release Bulma. Her body was motionless, the young doctor hoped that she was merely unconscious and not out on the count for good. He hoped he would be able to revive her; it would be more than a great loss to lose such a woman of her stature. The driver's door was cut off and a small part of the roof had to get lifted up so emergency worker's could get to the body more easily; it would be too easy to cause her further harm if they were careless. The fire on the car was over the bonnet, firemen were also working to put out the flames to avoid any accidental explosions. Some police were taking photos of the car and the tree, even the tyre marks on the ground, hoping to find some lead of what had happened, what had caused the collision. Other police were protecting the scene, a small crowd of locals had gathered to see what was going on but the police blocked them off with barriers, it was Capsule Corp vehicle and it was very much their duty to also protect the privacy of the drive and the Corporation.

Bulma's seatbelt was cut away and one of the nurses from the ambulance reached for her handbag whilst two doctors, including Maddison, released her from the car. Dr Maddison helped to lift her up onto the stretcher and the other doctor brought over a small oxygen tank and a mask which he pulled over Bulma's head and settled over her mouth. Her lips were parted delicately but it still didn't look like she was breathing much, only taking short shallow breaths.

"She may have a punctured lung" Dr Maddison assumed, "hurry, get her into the back of the ambulance! No, keep the oxygen tank level…wait be gentle! Ok, everyone get in, I'll drive! C'mon peoples!" His voice was tense and high pitched; he knew very well time was running out. He took one last look at her before he drove away; her skin was becoming very pale. Time was not on his side. He pressed his foot heavily on the car pedals and took off as fast as he could and headed towards the General Hospital.

Vegeta looked his son, who, at the moment appeared to be someone completely different.

"I do not want to sacrifice the love I have for your mother or my care for Pan. I will let you hurt neither!" Vegeta said sternly, he was doing his best to intimidate the younger boy but it wasn't working, his heart was full of doubt and Trunks knew it.

"You don't get it!" Trunks burst out, he felt himself explode. He had had enough, "She was mine! I was hers! Did you get that! I knew she liked you, I also knew I could never compare to you but she accepted me as her future husband, a promise not so easily broken as you know very well. We had already established a bond! It was just starting when you got yourself involved! When you jumped into our bed, the bond that was developing between me and her was dissolved into nothing. You ended a part of my life….I feel you deserve the same."

"Trunks, you are my SON! What I lose is also what you lose. You're bond wasn't the only one that was ended, but your mother ripped away what I ah with her! Have you any idea how that feels? Of course you do. Pan ripped out whatever emotional connection that was beginning to grow between you and her, but a bond of over twenty years of solid security was taken away from me!" Vegeta roared, he was trying desperately not to lose control but he had to hurry, he feared for Bulma's safety, something was very wrong.

"You deserved it!" Trunks shouted, "It wasn't voluntary on her behalf, but I suppose that is how it would feel when someone you love dies…"

The penny dropped. He was losing his grip on Pan. Bulma wasn't letting him go on purpose. Maybe there was a chance. Vegeta looked down at the girl in his arms, he wanted her too. He brush away some strands of hair from her face and tilted her head up as if trying to get her to face him. Lifting up her body, Vegeta lowered his head to hers and their lips met. His were warm, hers were icy cold but the touch of warmth she received revived her ever so slightly. Her eyes opened a little bit and she was taking such small slight breaths. The corners of her mouth lifted up gently to form a smile.

"Am I in heaven?" She whispered, her voice was coarse and barely recognisable. She could feel Trunks was around them was well, "no, I guess I'm still alive. You should have let me die…"

"There are a lot of things that I shouldn't and should not have done in my life Pan, but maybe one day you will see I did the right thing for you. You are too great a beauty to lose to death" Vegeta nuzzled at her neck, her pulse was faint but there, he kissed her sweet skin and it made his heart pound hard in his chest. With one arms supporting her back and the other holding up her legs, he caressed her thigh with his thumb. He cared for the warrior that she was but maybe that was all. Time was out. He had to go. He looked up at Trunks and then flew over to him, lifting up Pan for his Son to take hold of. Reluctantly Trunks accepted, the young man's power level was returning back to normal.

"That is a girl that will love you for the rest of your life. She is never going to forgive herself, nor will she forget what I had with her. She will, no matter what, love you. You blasted you Ki at her Trunks, but she will love you. Sad, isn't it?" Vegeta grunted, he felt his emotions sink to the bottom of his stomach as he turned his back on the pair and flew back to Satan City. He couldn't trust her with him but he had no choice, his loyalty was with his wife, betrayal or not, she was his priority when it came to such matters, he would simply have to deal with his own unfaithful actions later.

Trunks held onto Pan loosely, like he wasn't sure whether he should hold on or let her go. He lowered to the ground and placed Pan's body on the grass. She was breathing, her chest rising a tiny bit with each short breath. Trunks wanted her to feel the pain he felt, he wanted her to pay. _She may have already paid the price_, he thought, _did she not just tell my father she deserved death and never wanted to be saved?_ Trunks noticed how Pan's lips were parted, her beautiful soft pink lips, tinted with a spot of blood, probably from when he blew up Capsule Corp. He wanted to kiss her_. No I don't,_ his mind fought back, _she no longer has any worth, I must ignore whatever my father said, he only wants her saved so he can some back for her later, doesn't he?_ Trunks sighed, it was more than difficult to work out his father and his intentions, he did leave to go to Bulma's rescue but he also trusted Pan's safety to the one man that sought revenge on her. Where did Vegeta's loyalties lie exactly? Trunks sat down on the grass beside Pan's body and just looked down at her. She had trained with Vegeta; she had placed her trust in him. Why hadn't she come to him, Trunks instead of flirting with an old man? It made no sense and the more he thought about it the more it made him angry and more confused.

"Why Pan?" Trunks mumbled, his gaze leaving her body as he focused on a patch of clovers near by. He wasn't sure if he was talking to her or to himself but her body responded and she moved.

"Ugh…" Pan tried to raise her body up, it was so hard and the pain in her body was unbelievable, she was sure she had broken at least four ribs from her dive off the guardian's tower. Her collar bone felt as though it might be fracture and as she moved a hand over her right hip, she felt a disgusting tenderness beneath the skin, possible internal bleeding, she thought. She managed to sit up with her arms stretched out behind her so she could lean on them to hold up her posture. She turned to face Trunks, it was the most painful thing she would ever go through, she had no idea how to explain to her betrothed that she had cast an emotion web to lure in what she thought would be a more appropriate mate.

"I…can't apologise for anything. It wouldn't do any good, would it?" Pan tried to smile, attempting to act casual. She remember sensing him back at Capsule Corp, she felt him unleash a wild power from within, it's single purpose was to destroy her and though she had tried to escape she was caught by his power.

Trunks shook his head in agreement. There wasn't much that she could say that was going to make a difference.

"I want to die. Do it now. End it." Pan pleaded then she fell back down onto the grass as though she were a stringless puppet with no master to help her make any actions. She felt wiped out completely.

Trunks blinked in amusement, it appeared she was suffering and for that he was mildly grateful, _she deserves it_. Trunks smirked and held out his hand to Pan, gathering Ki in his hand, offering to do as she had asked of him.

"Why are you laughing at me? Does the thought of my death please you?" Pan's eyes were glazed over in exhaustion, she tried to summon the strength to move her body but the pain was too much to bear.

"Because, my Pan, after what you did to me, a little suffering on your behalf helps me feel just that little bit better" Trunks grinned, but his eyes did not smile, they were merely windows to a darkened soul.

"I never wanted you to be hurt from this but you are, I can see that. You want to cause more pain for yourself and for me? Fine, then let that ball of Ki hit me so that when I die at least maybe the love I have for you may also leave me as well" Pan said slowly, it was hard keeping up with the conversation as she couldn't breathe properly but she needed to have her voice heard by him.

"Oh, please!" Trunks shrugged.

"I was attracted to him because of a primal reason, that's what I feel inside her…" Pan placed her hand over her heart, "my body knew that by bringing a full blooded Saiyan male into the picture, my offspring would be almost pure and for some reason, I couldn't stop my body. The entire time, I have loved you, if that makes any sense at all…"

"Save your breath. Real love for me would have stopped you doing what you did" Trunks scowled.

"I don't think any amount of explaining is going to help you understand what I experienced. My mind was saying one thing, my heart was taking me to someone else and then before I knew I was promised to you. Promise to a great Saiyan warrior but I needed more faith in my own abilities because I was doubted by everyone, even you, when it came to my strength. Your father was the only being who gave me a chance!" Pan felt herself become weaker, she needed medical attention but considering she was left at the mercy of Trunks, she didn't see that happening any time soon.

Trunks looked at her, he knew she was being honest with him but that still didn't make anything okay. Pan sighed, her delicate face stained with tears looked back at Trunks. He was a handsome man, a whole lot more than his father and his loyalty was unshakeable, it made him the great warrior that he was and, no looking at him from a different perspective, he was also a formidable enemy.

"If you wanted me dead you would have done it already. What do you want from me?" Pan pleaded. Trunks broke from her gaze then looked down at the ground, _I dunno_…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Ok, getting closer to the end…I think the next chapter will be the last. This is, after all a Pan and Vegeta fiction so I'm going to have to bring them altogether somehow so it all works. Hmm, a challenge indeed. Well, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, I have appreciated all of the reviews. – funkypunk.

She was in the operating theatre for a total of eighteen hours and by the time Vegeta was allowed to see her she was completely asleep, the drugs had sedated her heavily. Her hair was messy, there were scratches over her face, neck and arms but they had been tended to with dressing to clean and speed up the healing process. There was a mask coving her face, a tube leading from inside her arm to a large machine and bag beside the bed, Vegeta assumed it was food. He was told by the doctors that she was going to be okay, the she would recover though the process would be slow. He remembered the time when he had injured himself when he blew up the entire Gravity Room that Bulma had personally built for him, he had been in hospital for no more than twenty four hours, yet she had remained by his side the entire time. Such a simple respectable gesture had toughed his heart, it was how he knew that she was beginning to fall for him though she was with Yamcha at the time. He pulled up a chair close to the bed and sat down, there was nothing more to be done. He just have to wait until she woke and then maybe she would give him a chance to explain himself, maybe not explain himself away from the problem but maybe just shed enough light on what he had felt really happened between himself and Pan.

A doctor entered the room, a young man. Vegeta ignored him completely. Doctor Maddison had a look at Bulma's vital signs, her heart rate was spot on and her breathing had settled back to normal but he felt that she would still need the oxygen mask for a few more days just to be safe. He loved looking at her, the doctor was mesmerised by her beauty, he could have cared less about her age, and she was just a magnificent woman, a genuine person. Doctor Maddison turned to leave but Vegeta stood up and blocked his way.

"She is not yours to glare at. She is my wife!" The prince snorted. The doctor merely smirked in his response, as though he could care less.

"I think you should be reminding yourself of that Mister Vegeta Sir. You were virtually unreachable when we found your wife. Would a husband make himself available for contact with his wife in case of emergencies?" Doctor Maddison knew he was provoking the prince and he also knew that the prince had an extremely short temper but he didn't care, his concern was only for the patient, he had more important things to attend to than angry spouse. He pushed past Vegeta and left the room, closing the door gently behind himself. Vegeta grunted and then sat down beside Bulma again. He reached over and took Bulma's hand into his, it was so small and soft, he loved how she was such a tiny creature in many respects. He had been attracted to the human woman for as long as he could remember; maybe it even began all the way back in the days of the Frieza battle on planet Namek. She was amusing, loud, boisterous, and arrogant and completely gorgeous. He loved to remember her like that. Yet, here she was now, laying bed at General Hospital after driving into a tree. He wondered if the collision was deliberate, and that like Pan, refused to continue in the suffering state of being alive.

"My Bulma, I am so, so sorry…" Vegeta mumbled, caressing her hand with his hands, his thumbs brushing across her skin gracefully. She was warm, that to him was a very good sign. Suddenly the thought of Pan's cold skin flooded back into his mind and then he began to worry about her safety. Vegeta tried not to think of what had happened to her, because unlike what he had shared with Bulma, he had never emotionally connected with Pan and couldn't even sense if she was still alive. He stood up, the thought of her in danger was scaring him, and the thought of leaving Bulma alone was also unbearable. _One of them will die_, he thought, _and it will be because I chose to love only one for one reason_. He walked over to the window and opened it, and then pushed his head out to get a breath of fresh air. The air was sweet but full of regret and guilt; he could feel it each time he inhaled. It was all around him, the guilt was killing him inside. He didn't want to be a murderer but today, that seemed to be his destiny.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Bulma gasped, she could turn her head but she was surely awake, the drugs losing their sedative effect on her. Vegeta pulled his head back inside and closed the window. He turned to face her then walked over to her, her eyes were open and they were quite watery. Were they tears, he wondered.

Her gorgeous blue eyes were staring up at him directly into his own black orbs.

"I love you" Vegeta could find nothing else more suitable to say, he look around the room, he felt uncomfortable. She was judging him, he knew it.

"This stopped being about love when you left after you told me about the kiss you shared with Pan" Bulma continues, "perhaps if you had stayed I would have forgiven you but then, you took it further and I know, while you were in bed with her and her legs were wrapped around your body you knew it was wrong. But why did it feel wrong Vegeta? That's what I want to know…"

"I thought it was obvious" Vegeta mumbled.

"The point I'm trying to convey is this, if neither me or your son were in the picture, you would have no regret about continuing your affair with that young girl, would you? It's only because of your family that you feel the shame that you do now. I don't know if I should just let you go…" She tried to turn her head away and it was clear to him that she had finished talking for the day.

Vegeta hated himself, but inside there was still love. He leaned over Bulma and kissed her on her cheek, it was a slow lingering kiss, and conceivably even a goodbye kiss but Bulma wasn't entirely sure. She never fully understood him; he was very random and moody. Vegeta stood back and headed towards the door but before he left he turned around to face her one last time.

"It was inevitable Bulma. I don't want to blame anyone. Pan has Saiyan blood and that's all it took for me to make the decision I have now made", Vegeta stared into her eyes, "This stopped being about love a while ago…" Vegeta sighed. He would now go to her, and somehow, he would leave her behind. He did love his Bulma, very much, she was the woman who had made him become the sort of man he was today, she had helped in train, and she had given him a home and family.

His life was going down another path, one she could not follow because she was human, and though he thought that didn't mattered when he first mated with her, now with Pan at sexual maturity he knew that it did. His mind, his body was being drawn to her, Pan thought she had cast a web of deceit to catch him but it wasn't so, it was just her scent, the scent of a Saiyan female, a warrior whom he had trained and cared for. His body had found its match, its true match.

He left the room and closed the door gently behind him then slowly exited the hospital. He somehow felt that the bond with his wife was still there, in the back of his mind. He could feel her pain, her sense of loss and as much as he wanted to get rid of the connection he decided to keep it. He loved her, and she loved him and he knew that somehow it was important that both knew how the other felt. It was a comforting feeling to know that it had been about love from the moment they had first met and that Vegeta's betrayal was simply what he was destined for. He knew he would now have to take to the air and locate Trunks, and he hoped that Pan was alive and well. He also hoped that she still wanted him and not Trunks but maybe it was too late. Maybe she would go back to arms of his own son; maybe what he felt so deeply for her was not really reciprocated from her. Dread was beginning to rise in his body; he wanted her now more than anything he had ever wanted before. He tried to sense her but her energy was still far too weak to pickup, well , he hoped that was the reason. He then tried to focus on his son's Ki which he picked up with ease, Vegeta could tell that Trunks had lowered his power back to an average state but maybe it was because he didn't need to intimidate Pan anymore, maybe he had done the unthinkable.

"Pan" Vegeta breathed as he launched his body into the sky and directed himself to where his son was, "if he has hurt you, I will kill him!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It Ends Here (part 1)

A/N: Sorry this took long. Hope you like the final chapters of this story; I really hope it was worth the wait! One more chapter to go…and it'll knock you over! I'll update within two weeks.

_What is happening, my love? Why have you changed so? Have you become evil because of my own actions? I've messed everything up my love. My sweet adoring love... Trunks, you will never forgive me and I will never ask you to my love. My heart hurts, my wounds need to be attended to, I feel my soul become weaker, and my energy is leaving my body. Do you feel it? Do you care my love? I'm corruption, I'm hatred, and I'm everything you never thought I would be. I was never a sweet innocent girl, why couldn't you treat me like an adult? Why couldn't you treat me like a woman? Trunks, how the hell did it come to this? I'm unconscious, cradled in your arms and I'm still hoping everything will be okay. Am I allowed to have such hope? Do I deserve to hope for a better life? I feel myself fading away Trunks; I'm leaving everyone, everything…._

"Huh?" Trunks shook Pan, her body was cold like ice and though her heart was still beating slowly in her chest he could sense her life energy leaving her body. He felt his own corrupted power level lower as he felt himself panic. If she were to die it would only be because of Vegeta, his stupid father. His father would be let off the hook if she died. If Pan died Vegeta could just go back to Bulma as though nothing happened.

Trunks mind was tormented by so many strange thoughts, he confused himself into thinking that keeping the girl in his arms alive was only important to further ruin his father's life. He didn't need her anymore; she made her choice when she welcomed Vegeta into her bed. He hated her.

"Don't die yet Pan, you still have your part to play in this life. Vegeta must die!" Trunks shouted and he concentrated on his energy, pushing small amounts of his life source into Pan's body. He didn't give her much, only just enough to pull her away from her welcomed death. Her eyes fluttered open, not sure if she was dead yet, she closed her eyes again.

"Wake up!" Trunks lifted his right hand and slapped her brutally across her face, he had no intention of being gentle towards her. A plan was forming in his mind; he would get his deserved revenge. His father would be forced through suffering and death at the hands of his own son. Trunks smiled with that last thought. He imagined his father dying slowly from a fight; Pan would be beside Trunks to watch the so called prince of Saiyans being called to the depths of hell. He laughed as imagined Vegeta begging for Pan to save, begging for Bulma or even Goku to come to his rescue but nobody would, the entire world would despise the old Saiyan warrior. Nobody would pity him but Pan but she would have no part in saving him as she herself would be on the brink of death, at the mercy of Trunks.

Trunks laughed wickedly and took off into the air and headed back up to the top of the lookout platform.

At the hospital…

"Bulma, is there anything else I can get for you to make you more comfortable?" Dr Maddison walked over to check Bulma's temperature; her forehead still seemed to be too warm but nothing too severe to worry about.

Bulma smiled gently up at the handsome doctor, admiring how young ad caring he was. "I don't think my husband is coming back…" she whispered then she turned her face to the window, there was a slight breeze outside, the trees were swaying rhythmically in the wind. He was gone, gone for good. She couldn't feel or sense Vegeta and she had only felt that once when he died against the fight against Buu. He had only come back to see her to say goodbye, that was his only intention. Bulma closed her eyes tightly, she couldn't even remember his scent or the distinct feeling of his chi, he had erased his existence from her. The bond he gave her years ago was now completely severed, he had made his choice and though he was in a difficult situation he still left her and it still hurt like hell, her heart ached and she had a headache.

He had always come to her rescue, he always protected her to the best of his ability, he pushed himself to his absolute limits just for her and for all of that she gave her love to him. Everyday she loved him, even when they had fought she forgave and loved him. She loved cooking meals for him, spoiling him with new gadgets to play with, giving him massages and he had given all he could to her. She thought they were destined to be together, they were meant for each other but in her heart, Bulma realized, she knew there was no way she could compete with a Saiyan. There must have been something programmed into his genes to have made him do what he did but wasn't he also a man and it was always just a man's choice to remain loyal to his wife and refuse temptation? Bulma rubbed her temples, it felt as though her brain was going to explode, she was trying so hard to understand Vegeta but it just didn't matter any more, he as gone and he wasn't coming back for, he would never come back for her.

"Can you get me some Aspirin? My head is killing me!" Bulma asked politely, the doctor smiled at her, she saw a look of pity on his face and she blushed lightly.

"Right away Bulma!" Dr Maddison exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Be strong Bulma, she thought to herself, your children will support you plus you have great friends, it's all too much at the moment but everything will work out in the end. Bulma rolled her eyes; she couldn't even believe what she was telling herself. Her thoughts were swirling about in her head, her sorrow for her distraught son, and shame for her daughter who thought so highly of both her parents, she wondered how she would tell the other 'Z warriors' about the split. Nobody thought her relationship with the prince would last but for over twenty years she proved everyone wrong and she had shared a somewhat happy life with Vegeta. How did things go so horribly wrong? He could have just left them, he should have just left Earth, she would have understood and Trunks would have been happy with his Pan. Bulma rolled over in the hospital bed and pulled the sheets over her head, she couldn't face it, the horrible truth, her friends, her family, and she couldn't face any of it, not now, not ever.

Someone knocked on her door and let themselves in, it was Bra.

"Mom?" Bra said softly as she entered the room. She was wearing her favorite skinny blue jeans and her biker jacket that Vegeta had bought for her last year for Christmas, and she had a purple scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Her nose was slightly red from the cold weather outside. She walked over to the bed and pulled up a chair so she could side beside her mother. She reached over and pulled the sheets down from her mothers face, she jumped a little as she saw tears running down Bulma's cheeks.

"Oh mom! What happened? Was it dad?" Bra cried out the flung her body on top of her mother's and wrapped her arms around Bulma's body. Bulma reached up to hold her daughter and rubbed Bra's back calmly.

"You're father's gone" Bulma said softly, "and I think Trunks is in trouble. Vegeta did something terrible and your brother, he…he lost control of his powers, I think he…he turned evil…" Bulma gasped and pulled Bra closer to her body. Her tears were beyond her control now, she couldn't stop. She was feeling desperate and hopeless and the warmth she felt from Bra was doing little to calm her but she was glad her daughter was with her.

"Trunks did this to you?" Bra let go of her mother and stood back. She couldn't believe her own brother could have done this; he must have been the one who blew up their home to. She wondered what Vegeta could have done to have made Trunks lose sense of himself.

"He did but he didn't mean to…I mean it wasn't really his faulty…no, he just couldn't stop…" Bulma blubbered, she just couldn't get herself to make sense, no matter would she would say it seemed Bra wasn't the slightest convinced.

"Oh please, Trunks can be a big brute sometimes but this is ridiculous! He could have killed you mom, of course it's his fault! Besides…" Bra argued but Bulma interrupted her.

"You have no idea what happened today Bra! Vegeta did something really horrible. Vegeta is never coming back!" Bulma spat out then pulled her bed sheets back over her face again. No more, she thought, I don't want any more of this. Bra blinked, her father was really gone? She didn't believe it; her father would have told her something, she was pretty much a daddy's girl after all. She shook her head. That bastard should have told her something and now he's gone for no reason she knew of plus her brother was in some disastrous trouble, something was universally wrong with her family and nobody could help her understand what was going on.

"I'll find him mom!" Bra protested then went to leave the room.

"Trunks?" Bulma said.

"No…father!" Bra raised her voice then ran out and took flight once she left the hospital. Bulma felt her heart sunk. All of her children were gone. Her husband would never see her again. Before she knew it she was spiraling down into a sea of depression and there was nobody that could pull her out. She closed her eyes and she let her mind fall into the unknown darkness and misery that was overtaking her soul.

_Without him_, Bulma thought, _there's no need for me to live on_…

A/N: Stay tuned for the final chapter of 'Pan and the Saiyan prince affair'. Will Pan save her brother from self destruction? Will Vegeta save Pan or will he die in the process? Will Vegeta and Pan ever be able to find eternal happiness together? Will Bulma give in to the demons tormenting her soul?


End file.
